


Howling at the Moon, Baby We'll Take Care of You

by riverdaledreaming



Series: Kink Week 2020 [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Creampie, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Knotting, Multi, Omega Betty Cooper, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riverdale Kink Week, Smut, Vaginal Sex, breeding mentions, so much cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdaledreaming/pseuds/riverdaledreaming
Summary: Betty Cooper is a recently presented Omega who is ecstatic that she gets to join the cheerleading team and find a pack of her own. But her designation draws the attention of an even more high profile pack: The Riverdale Bulldogs.Riverdale Kink Week 2020 Theme 3 - Fantasies Come True
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Moose Mason, Betty Cooper/Riverdale Bulldogs, Chuck Clayton/Betty Cooper
Series: Kink Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970602
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45
Collections: Riverdale Kink Week





	Howling at the Moon, Baby We'll Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Kink Week, my fellow heathens!! I have been reading and lurking in this event for the past couple years so it feels monumental to be actually posting this year. Hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> This is for the official Kink Week theme 3: Fantasies Come True. It is also inspired by one of [cherryliqueurkinks](https://cherryliqueurkinks.tumblr.com/post/622734210902458368/%CB%8F%CB%8B-some-halloween-kinkiness-for-your) Halloween hijinks prompts, specifically "bitch of the pack" dynamic
> 
> See what other filth I have coming up over on [tumblr](https://riverdaledreaming.tumblr.com/)

Betty couldn’t believe that after two years of rejection and months of grueling exercise, Cheryl Blossom was _finally_ letting her on the cheer squad.

Ever since she presented as an Omega last year, people had been paying way more attention to the youngest Cooper girl. She had always thought she was too plain and unassuming to catch the eye of boys, but now that her scent was tinged with the sweetness that noted her designation, she seemed to draw them like moths to a flame.

Despite all the new advances from Betas and Alphas, Betty had not found anyone she wanted to mate with yet. There just seemed like so many options, how was a girl to choose just _one_ Alpha? So for now she giggled and blushed as boys fell over themselves as they vied for her attention, all of them desperate to be the one to bite her pretty porcelain neck.

And now she was on the cheer squad, meaning she could dance seductively at the pep rallies and twirl around in her short skirt. She suspected that her presentation was what got her the spot on the cheer squad, her scent likely to draw attention to _all_ the girls when they were dancing, something of which Cheryl Blossom was probably taking advantage.

But Betty didn’t care, she was just excited to be included, to be part of a pack of some sort. All the other cheerleaders were Betas or Alphas (like Cheryl) and the only other Omega had been her sister Polly a couple years ago, before she got pregnant and ran off to have Jason’s little pups.

They had just finished their first game of the season and the girls were chattering excitedly as they headed back to the locker rooms from the football field. Betty tugged at her turtleneck, her glands feeling heated underneath the cloth. She had felt warm the whole game, feeling the eyes of the Bulldogs as she danced, her cheeks flushing when she caught their curious glances.

Everyone knew that the Bulldogs football team members were a special class of Alpha male. They were bred for the competition, more aggressive than normal Alphas. They came from generations of Bulldog bloodlines, their incredible builds meant to rule over their humble town of Riverdale. Betty felt her thighs clench tightly together at just the thought of catching the eye of a Bulldog; they would surely take care of her the way an Omega was meant to be.

Betty wondered if she was going into a heat. She had only been through a couple since presenting, but this already felt different. She couldn’t stop picturing the various players’ faces, wondering about their teeth and their cocks. She pictured herself stretched tight around their knots, filled with their cum. She pulled down the neck of her thermal top to feel her mating glands, softly crying out at their sensitivity.

“Cooper, come here,” Cheryl called out, making Betty scamper up to the front of their group as they walked. Cheryl pushed a bag into her hands. “Go bring this to the boy’s locker room.”

“Why me? And what is it?” Betty asked curiously, feeling the weight of the bag in her hands. It didn’t feel too heavy, but she couldn’t deduce what was inside.

“Just some equipment they left behind and because…you’re the _perfect_ one to do it,” Cheryl grinned to herself, clearly enjoying some secret she wasn’t telling. “Now go, don’t keep those Alphas waiting.”

Betty nodded and peeled off from their group towards the boys’ locker room. As soon as she entered, she was overwhelmed with the scent of pure _Alpha_.

The Bulldogs around her were in varying stages of undress. Every pair of eyes turned to look at her, making Betty feel exposed in her short skirt. She gulped as she moved through the crowd of sweaty boys, hearing their growls as they took in her own scent, immediately recognizing her as an Omega.

Betty walked up to Chuck Clayton, the team captain. “Um, Cheryl asked me to bring this…” She held out the bag to him, making him chuckle as he took it and threw it aside.

“The bag wasn’t the gift, _you_ are, sweet Omega.” Chuck licked his lips as he took in the gorgeous blonde before him, untouched and already smelling of desire.

“Wha-what do you mean?” Betty’s cheeks flushed as the other Alphas pressed in closer. She felt her thighs clench together as wetness pooled in her panties, unbidden.

“Didn’t you know, Betty? You’re _ours_ now. That’s why they brought you onto the cheer squad, our pack needs a little Omega like you to fulfill all our needs,” Chuck grinned at her wolfishly, showing his sharp Alpha canines and making her shiver.

“So I’m supposed to…” Betty trailed off, afraid of how that sentence ended, but more afraid of how much she actually wanted it to be true.

Moose chimed in behind her, “Your job, Omega, is to be our bitch. Be there to take care of your Alphas, take our knots and our marks. Can’t you feel yourself going into heat? You _need_ us,” Betty turned to look at him and found his gaze locked on her body, licking his lips like she was a meal.

Betty reached a hand up to her neck, her mating glands still sensitive. Her mouth felt dry as all these beautiful Alpha boys circled her, admiring her petite frame in her shiny new cheer uniform. She’d never imagined herself in such a position, but now that she was here she couldn’t imagine refusing. The very idea was enough to make her eyes well with tears; how could a good Omega say no to her Alphas?

“Tell me what to do, Alphas,” Betty whispered, feeling her pussy clench as several of the boys whistled at her. The temperature in the locker room felt like it had risen considerably, but maybe that was just her.

Chuck instructed her to strip for them, so Betty began pulling off her uniform with trembling fingers. She didn’t feel scared of the Bulldog pack necessarily, but more afraid of how much she already desired them. She knew as soon as they touched her soaking pussy and bit her flesh with those beautifully sharp teeth, she would do any and everything they asked.

Once she had kicked off her shoes, Betty was just left in an innocent pair of light blue panties and matching bralette. The pack around her howled, eyeing her exposed skin with hungry eyes. Betty craved their touch already and let out a soft whine in her desire.

Sensing their Omega’s needs, Chuck, Moose and a few others shoved past the pack and ran rough hands down her body. Betty’s breath caught as they caressed her thighs, stomach, breasts, and everywhere else they could reach. One cupped her throbbing pussy and she sighed as she sunk into the sweet feeling of relief. She gasped as she heard fabric tearing and her bra and panties fluttering off her body.

Betty moaned as Moose licked a stripe up her mating gland, her head rolling back onto his shoulder to give him better access. Chuck licked up the other side of her neck, grazing his teeth over the sensitive flesh as she shivered. Betty felt another Alpha’s hands on her breasts, squeezing them and running his thumbs over her peaked nipples. Betty shuddered in delight at all the delicious sensations and attention she was getting.

“Alphas…please…” She begged, not really knowing what she was asking for but hoping they would understand.

She felt Moose smile into her neck before he bit down _hard._ Betty squealed and tried to wiggle out of his arms to escape the pain but his grip on her bare hips kept her in place. As she writhed in his arms, she felt the pain morph into pleasure as her Omega brain soothed her, assuaging her that this was a good thing, being marked by her Alpha.

Moose pulled his teeth out of her neck, licking the angry red mark that he left behind. Before Betty could even recover from the rush, Chuck bit down into the opposite side and made her moan loudly. The other boys in the locker room howled as they watched Betty’s naked body writhe between their packmates, a desperate Omega in heat.

Betty’s eyes fluttered shut as she felt one of her Alphas slip a hand back down to her pussy, cupping the wet heat that gathered there. She had already felt wet before even coming to the locker room, a wetness that was only made worse by all the attention.

She felt the hand at her pussy slip in two fingers, making her keen. As he pumped them in and out, Betty could hear the slick sounds of her soaking cunt echo through the room and could smell her musk begin to mix with the scent of her Alphas.

The smell must’ve set something loose in the boys, because Betty suddenly felt more hands on her naked body. She cried out as two boys bit down into the tops of her breasts, making her jerk her head down to look at them. The boys looked up at her under hooded eyes, licking her sensitive tits as their bite marks throbbed in her skin. She could see the clear outlines of their teeth imprinted in her flesh, and why were they making her even hornier?

The Alpha working her pussy curled his fingers up, eliciting a mewl from Betty as she tried to grind down onto his hand. Another hand reached down to pinch her clit, pushing her over the edge as she spilled over their hands with a desperate cry.

The Alphas drew out her climax, but it barely satisfied the need she felt. Somehow Betty knew that she wouldn’t be satisfied until her new mates finally knotted her.

Betty whined needfully when the Alphas around her stepped away, but she stopped when Moose pushed on her back, urging her onto her hands and knees. She went on trembling limbs, eager to please her pack, to show them what a good Omega she could be for them.

She felt a set of big hands smooth over her ass before grabbing her thighs and pulling them wider apart. Betty looked behind her to find Chuck with his cock out, feeling herself salivate at his large size. So the rumors about Alpha anatomy were true, she thought, eyes glazing over as she thought about his thick cock ramming into her, filling her with his knot.

She whimpered as she felt the tip of his cock prod at her folds, teasing more wetness out of her.

“Come on Omega, beg for it,” Chuck teased her, tightening his bruising grip on her thighs.

“Oh _please_ Alpha, give me your cock! I need it so bad, I’m just a bitch in heat who needs your cock,” Betty practically sobbed, feeling herself fall deeper into what her Omega brain craved.

Chuck obliged her, swiftly pulling Betty back onto his cock. She let out a wanton scream at the feeling of his girth stretching out her walls, wider than any of the toys that she had stuffed herself with before. Her pussy clamped tightly around him, sucking him deeper inside until he filled her to the hilt.

“Oh fuuuuck guys, she’s so tight and warm,” Chuck groaned as he began to fuck his pretty little Omega in earnest. She moaned as he bounced her back and forth, making her tits swing almost painfully but in a way that felt _so_ good.

Moose moved around to Betty’s front and yanked on her ponytail, making her yelp. She looked up to find his equally impressive cock in front of her face. “Open your mouth for me Omega, you want to please your Alphas, don’t you?”

Betty nodded as best she could with Moose’s grip on her hair, moaning loudly when Chuck hit a particularly sensitive spot inside her. She parted her lips and let Moose slip his length inside, gagging as he hit the back of her throat. She choked when Chuck pushed her forward to take more of Moose into her mouth, but she quickly felt the soothing bliss of taking care of her mates replace the fear of not being able to breathe.

Betty felt Chuck’s knot begin to swell, indicating that he was close to his release. She whined around Moose’s cock fucking her face, squirming against them both in attempt to trigger her own release. But then Chuck angled her hips out and gave her a _deep_ thrust, making her scream as he hit her g-spot. He hit it again and again before finally pushing in as deep as he could reach and groaning as his own release overcame him.

It was the feeling of Chuck’s knot stretching her cunt wide and the delicious feeling of his cum pouring deep into her unprotected womb that finally made Betty come, an earth-shattering thing that made her eyes roll back as she went limp, held up only by Moose’s grip on her hair.

Moose came into her mouth, unloading his seed down her throat. As he pulled out, Betty saw his own throbbing knot and began to cry, upset that it wasn’t lodged inside her like Chuck’s. A good Omega would hold onto her Alpha’s knots, taking them deep and letting them spray her down with cum.

“Shhh, it’s okay little Omega, plenty of time to take it later,” Moose cooed down at her, smoothing her sweaty hair back. She sniffled as his sticky spend dripped from her lips, nodding up at him.

Chuck tried to pull back experimentally, making Betty yelp as his knot tugged on her insides. He laughed as he grabbed Betty around her waist and hauled her up to sit in his lap more comfortably and pressed on her belly with a hand, feeling how it was slightly distended from his cock nestled inside.

She let out a whimper, squirming atop Chuck’s lap. She already felt needy for more, desperate for more of her Alphas to fuck and knot her, filling her up with their perfect cum. She shivered in Chuck’s arms as she pictured them passing her around the room, making him chuckle.

“We’ll take good care of you Cooper, don’t you fret. We’ve got all night to stuff you with our knots and cum, and you’ll take it all like a good little Omega bitch,” Chuck whispered to Betty, her cunt quivering around his length in response.

Betty’s head lolled back on Chuck’s shoulder, exposing more of her skin to him. He buried his nose into her neck, making her hiss as he grazed the still-tender bite marks. He inhaled deeply, swearing as he pulled away. “Ah _fuck,_ she already smells like us. Come get a whiff brothers,” Chuck gestured for his packmates to come closer, urging them to taste their bitch in heat themselves.

As Betty sat there impaled on Chuck’s knot on the floor of the boys locker room, the other Alphas took turns biting and sniffing and licking whatever parts of her they could reach. She moaned when Reggie bit into her shoulder, yelped when Munroe sank his teeth into her hip. More Alphas whose names she didn’t yet know came and sucked on her tight nipples, her inner thighs, and even grazed their sharp teeth over her swollen clit. She spasmed as they brought her to a shaky climax, only barely abating the heat that still spread throughout her body.

Once Chuck’s knot deflated enough, another Alpha lifted her off him and left her bereft of any sensation. She began to cry again when she felt Chuck’s cum begin to roll down her thighs once she stood, feeling sad that she couldn’t be a good Omega and keep it inside.

Before she could spend much more time lamenting, however, the boy who grabbed her hoisted her up to wrap her legs around his waist and stuffed himself inside her slick pussy, making her cry out in relief. He leaned forward to suck and bite one of her nipples as he bounced her up and down on his length, causing another orgasm to ripple through her with a cry.

“Damn, she’s so fucking sensitive. Do you think she could take a knot in the ass?” Reggie said behind her, making the other Alphas laugh. Betty blinked slowly as her foggy brain tried to process what he said, looking back at him over her shoulder with wide eyes.

Reggie laughed and reached out to squeeze her ass cheek. “Oh Omega, you don’t even care what we do to you, do you? As long as we make you feel good, you’ll keep being our little bitch, won’t you?” Betty could only nod in response, moaning as she felt the Alpha currently fucking her pussy begin to slow down as his knot filled her up.

The rest of that first night with her Alphas passed in a blur. But Betty remembered feeling so incredibly full when one boy fucked her ass while another was locked in her pussy and feeling sad when she couldn’t keep all their cum inside her at the end. But her Alphas gave her everything she ever needed and kept filling her up over and over until they all passed out in a heap right there on the locker room floor.

* * *

Six months later, Betty was adjusting her new cheer uniform over her swollen belly. She felt like she was floating through her life, utterly contented now that she had her pack of Alphas to take care of her. Sometimes people around town gave her dirty looks when they saw her huge pregnant stomach or the many bite marks on her neck, but they didn’t know the Bulldog pack. They didn’t know how much of an honor it was for Betty to carry their pups.

Betty smiled to herself in the mirror, rubbing a hand lovingly over her bump. The doctor had just confirmed that it was triplets, a fact that made Betty cry with pride. She was so happy to be pregnant with her Alphas’ litter and couldn’t believe her good luck at having three pups in her first pregnancy. She couldn’t wait for them to be born and for her Alphas to knock her up again and again, blessing her with their cum and their babies.

Polly couldn’t take the pressure of being the pack Omega, and that’s why she had run away. But Betty understood her role so much better and felt honored by it. _She_ was the one the Alphas turned to for pleasure and comfort, it was _her_ who got to carry their pups in her belly. The Beta girls would sneer at her, but Betty knew they were just jealous. They couldn’t have what she had: twenty handsome, strong Alpha men to fuck her into eternity, giving her their knots and their love. They had left their marks all over her pretty skin and Betty wore them proudly: they marked her as their bitch, and she couldn’t be happier about it.


End file.
